Nick and Judy 3: The Gig: Part 2
by sammytheseal123
Summary: In the first Nick and Judy, Judy watched Nick suffer a terrible fate. Now it's Nick's turn. (I highly recommend you read all the Nick and Judy stories in order before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hadn't felt so much pain in my life. Not even the time I got jumped when I was 13 and the same kids who had muzzled me jumped me. It hurts to even _move_. I couldn't stop thinking about Judy, even though it made my head hurt. You know when you have a near-death experience, people say time slows down? Well, now I can tell you from personal experience that time does slow down. I saw the tree hit Judy in the face. I wasn't even hit by the tree, and I was in as much pain as a person who had just got crushed by a house. I was in so much pain that I had to close my eyes to make it at least a little bit bearable. I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes slowly opened to the sight of a room with painted white walls. Must be the hospital. I slowly lifted my head up to the sight of the stand next to my bed. There were a TON of cards on it, but something was weird. Half of the cards were _Get Well_ cards, and the rest were _Sorry for your loss_ cards. I felt the unbearable headache coming on and I have to lie down again.

 _Sorry for your loss_ cards? Then my jaw drops in shock and I black out.

Judy is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Nick._

The sound of someone calling my name woke me. I opened my eyes. It was Dr. Jones, my doctor. "How are you feeling?" he says. _Like hell,_ I think. "What-happened-to-Judy?" I choke.

"Nick, this is probably bad news, but-" "She's-dea-" "No. She's just in a coma." I don't know whether to be happy or cry. She isn't dead, but she's in a coma. People who go into comas never wake up. My dad went though a coma. He never woke up. When I was 9, my parents wanted me to have the best birthday ever, since that was right after I got muzzled. Unfortunately, they forgot to buy a cake. My dad went out to buy one at 9:00 PM.

He never returned.

 _Nick? Are you okay?_ The sudden flashbacks almost possessed my brain. "When-will-I-get-out?" I ask. "Probably a month." I put my head back on the pillow and close my eyes, feeling pain.

Not physical pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

one month later.

"My poor baby…"" Bonnie said as she tucked the blanket around Judy. I couldn't help feeling the same way. Judy's doctor came in. "I have to run some tests on her. I have to do it alone." As me and Judy's parents moved out of the room, I decided it was time to go. I hugged Judy's parents and then went out the front door. As soon as I opened it, my heart started beating. On the other side of the road was

a red sports car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly walked over to the red sports car. My brain was racing. I was happy, worried, and mad at the same time. Happy because I had found the person who destroyed my life, worried about who the driver of the car was, and I was pissed off for about the same reason as I was happy.

I walked over there and took a photo of the car and the license plate number to use as possible evidence for the police. Someone came out of the hospital door and started walking towards me. Must have been the owner of the car. All my mixed emotions turned to rage. I couldn't wait to confront this guy. But as soon as I saw who he was, my rage turned into a fight-or-flight response. I knew this guy.

He was one of the kids who had muzzled me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was frozen with fear. He came up and said, "Well. If it isn't-" That was all I heard as I bolted away. I ran down the sidewalk and looking back, I could see the zebra following me. I saw an empty taxi run down the street. I yelled, "TAXI!" and got inside before he could catch up to me. As I passed the hospital, I saw him get in his car and started following US. I asked the driver to go around the block so we could lose him, and luckily, it worked. When I got to my apartment building, I took the stairs instead of the elevator to speed things up. By the time I reached my floor, I was huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. I locked my apartment door and put a Do Not Disturb sign on it, just to be safe. It took a while to calm myself down, and after that, I decided I should go to the ZPD to confront Chief Bogo.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at 4:30 this morning and couldn't get back to sleep, which was pretty annoying. You know that feeling when you're tired, but can't sleep? I was feeling it. It's been happening to me ever since I got out of the hospital. I spent every day, 12/7, in Judy's hospital room. Today I moaned and tossed trying to get back to sleep for 30 minutes today, and then after that I got up. I made myself some coffee, and then went out the door. I took a Zuber to the ZPD. Ever since I tried to get my job back at the ZPD, Chief Bogo has told me that I'm not even allowed in the BUILDING. So, I tried to be as quick as possible when walking to Chief Bogo's office. As I pushed the door in, he said, "Hello, asshole." I ingnored it and got right to the point. "I would like to report a criminal."I said. "What criminal?" he said. I offered to draw the guy as best as I could and give him the photos I took. "So what law was he breaking?" Chief Bogo said. Speeding, which put me in the hospital and Judy in a COMA!" I yelled at that last part. "What road were you on when you crashed?" "29 Pear Avenue." The truth is, that street doesn't HAVE a speed limit. So there isn't anything I can do about it. Plus, I don't care." I had enough and was out of there in seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat at the Starbucks table, sipping my coffee, but I was really doing something else. I was mourning Judy's death. Suddenly, someone came though the entrance to Starbucks. The zebra who had muzzled me. I stood up. I debated whether I should confront him or run away. I started walking towards him. I couldn't stop myself. My legs were moving ON THEIR OWN. I said, "Hey." "Well, look who it is. Mr. Failed Junior Scout." My hands formed fists. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to look at us. Even the employees. "I had a good thing going. And YOU RUINED IT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?" Everyone was looking at me like I was insane, but I didn't care. I stormed out of the place like a stampede on steroids.

I sat down crying uncontrollably on the park bench. My whole body shook with each sob. I wanted to die. I felt like there was no reason for living anymore. I felt like...I should just kill myself. My phone rang in my pocket.

Mister Wilde?

Yes?

Judy Hopps has woken up from-

I hung up immediately. I couldn't believe it. Judy had woken up from her coma. I ran like a Oymic athlete to the hospital. Then I stopped. I needed to do something else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Message from the author: A lot of you have been complaining that the chapters are too short. I understand, but just remember that quality is better than quantity.

""Hello, M-" I ran down the halls of the hospital trama center. Horse, Hoppy, There! Hopps. I pushed open the door,

and then stop.

She's asleep when I walk in. Carrots? Carrots? I say quietly. Her eyes slowly open. As soon as she sees me, her arms slowly reach toward me. "Nick…" she slowly says. I give her a hug. "I'm so happy to see you alive. I thought you were going to die. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side," I pull something out of my pocket. "Judy Hopps, will you marry me?" Her mouth slowly turns into a smile. "Hmm, will I? Yes,yes I will.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

It's been a surprising recovery for Judy. The doctor said she's expected to make a full recovery, and it only took 2 months. She's supposed to spend a LOT of time in bed while she recovers, so I took her to my place (not like she had anywhere else to go), got her into bed, and I took care of her for 2 months. I actually like taking care of her. I want to always be by her side, and taking care of her. I fluffed her pillows, gave her medicine, and even cooked for her. Once, when I tried to make carrot soup, when I tried to slice a carrot, the knife bent. With Judy, I feel like the luckiest fox in the world. When I go to bed, I let my simile grow from the thought that we love each other and will get married in a few weeks.


End file.
